tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sorey
Sorey ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Zestiria. Geschichte Kindheit Sorey wurde in der Stadt des Ursprungs, Camlann, als Sohn von Selene geboren. Er war eine Frühgeburt, der man kaum Überlebenschancen zugesprochen hatte. Zenrus fand ihn nach dem Massaker in Camlann in den Armen seiner toten Mutter. Der Seraph nahm ihn auf, trotz der Bedenken der anderen Seraphim, weil Sorey ein Mensch war. Als einziger Mensch lebte Sorey seither in Elysia, wo er eine hohe Resonanz entwickelte, sodass er dazu imstande ist, Seraphim zu sehen. Die Seraphim Elysias stellten sich auf ihn ein und errichteten sich Häuser, damit Sorey lernen würde, wie ein Mensch wohnte. Zusammen mit Mikleo, der ebenfalls von Zenrus aufgenommen wurde, wuchs Sorey in Elysia auf. Früh entwickelten die beiden ihr Interesse an Ruinen und alter Geschichte. Dies begann, als sie sich im Alter von fünf Jahren das erste Mal in den Ruinen am Mabinogio verirrten. Statt jedoch verzweifelt nach einem Weg nach Hause zu suchen, fanden sie Spaß an den antiken Wandmalereien und ließen ihrem Interesse daran freien Lauf. Tales of Zestiria Die Handlung wird mit Sorey eingeleitet, der einen Abschnitt der Ruinen am Mabinogio untersucht. Er überprüft die Wandmalereien des Bereichs, den er noch nicht erkundet hatte, und entdeckt dort Hinweise darauf, dass es bereits vor der "Ära von Asgard" Hirten gegeben hatte, indem er die Wandmalerei mit einer Abbildung aus dem Himmelsverzeichnis vergleicht. Durch einen Gewitterausbruch, der durch Alisha Diphdas Eindringen in die Domäne von Zenrus hervorgerufen wurde, stürzen Sorey und Mikleo schließlich in das Innere der Ruinen, wo sie Alisha bewusstlos vorfinden. Sorey ist gewillt, sie zunächst nach Elysia zu bringen. Obwohl Zenrus nicht zufrieden damit ist, lässt er Alisha eine Weile in Elysia ruhen, sodass Sorey sie auf ihre Abreise vorbereiten kann. thumb|left|300px|Soreys Statusbild nach Erhalt des Hirtengewands Kurz nach Alishas Aufbruch nach Damensee, bei dem sie Sorey erstmals ihren Namen nennt und ihm gesteht, dass der Hirte, von dem sie träumt, ist wie er, dringt ein Hellion in Zenrus' Domäne ein. Die Seraphim Elysias verfolgen ihn gemeinsam, aber sie können nicht mehr verhindern, dass Lunarre einen der ihren, Mason, verschlingt. Lunarre erwähnt jedoch, dass das Hauptmahl entkommen sei, und flüchtet, ehe er von Zenrus in einen Kampf verwickelt werden kann. Aus Lunarres Worten schließt Sorey, dass er ursprünglich hinter Alisha her war, und Sorey entscheidet sich dazu, in der Nacht Elysia zu verlassen. Mikleo begleitet ihn. Ihr erstes Ziel ist Damensee, wo Alisha lebt. Dort werden sie erneut mit Lunarre konfrontiert, werden jedoch von einer Assassinengruppe gerettet, der Lunarre eigentlich angehört. Im Heiligtum von Damensee treffen sie schließlich auf den Feuerseraph Lailah. Diese wartet dort schon seit über zehn Jahren auf jemanden, der sie sehen und dem sie erlauben kann, ihre Heilige Klinge zu ziehen. Wer auch immer dies tut, soll zum neuen Hirten werden, deshalb versuchen es viele Einwohner von Damensee. Politische Ereignisse und die Unzufriedenheit des Volks führt dazu, dass einer der Männer sich bei einer Rede von Alisha im Heiligtum in einen Hellion verwandelt. Um ihn läutern zu können, nimmt Sorey sich der Aufgabe als Hirte an und erhält von Lailah die Erlaubnis, das Schwert zu ziehen. Damit wird Lailah seine Hauptherrscherin und er zum neuen Hirten. Sorey möchte nun den Kontinent bereisen, um Hellions zu läutern und die Bosheit zu vertreiben. Er nimmt zunächst Alisha als seinen Provisor an und hilft ihr damit dabei, Seraphim zu sehen und an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Doch obwohl Alishas Resonanz größer ist als bei anderen, muss Sorey viel ausgleichen und droht daher zu erblinden. Sorey bindet während seiner Reise durch Hyland den Erdseraph Edna an sich. Edna, die Menschen gegenüber eher ablehenden eingestellt ist, wird gezwungen, den Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm zu verlassen, da ihr Bruder Eizen, der ein Drache ist, sie nicht mehr erkennt und daher angreift. Sorey erklärt Edna, dass sie ihn nicht begleiten muss, aber dass er sich wünscht, dass sie den gefährlichen Ort verlässt. Da Edna jedoch einen Träger braucht, begleitet sie die Helden, und lässt sich auch darauf ein, nach Soreys Wunsch das Fundament der zerstörten "Griflet-Brücke" zu errichten. Als der Krieg zwischen Hyland und Rolance ausbricht, möchte Sorey Lailahs Rat folgend neutral bleiben, weshalb er die Angebote der Kanzler von Hyland ablehnt. Er begibt sich auf das Schlachtfeld und sieht dort den Söldner Lucas in Gefahr, der im Namen von Hyland einen Hinterhalt vollziehen sollte, der jedoch nicht gelungen ist. Um ihn zu retten, nutzt Sorey seine Kräfte und wirkt auf die Menschen deshalb wie ein Übermensch. Der Hirte ist damit offiziell auf der Seite von Hyland und wird in Rolance als Verbrecher gesucht. Noch auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnet Sorey jedoch das erste Mal Heldalf, dem Herrscher des Unheils. Dessen Kraft übersteigt seine bei Weitem und die Bosheit vereinnahmt die Soldaten, sodass sich selbst jene von derselben Seite gegenseitig angreifen. Als Sorey attackiert wird, verliert er das Bewusstsein und wird im letzten Moment von Rose gerettet, die der Boss der Verstreuten Knochen ist. thumb|300px|Sorey im Spiel, nach Erhalt des Hirtengewands Die Seraphim erkennen, dass Rose, die in Begleitung des Windseraphs Dezel ist, eine enorm hohe Resonanz aufweist, die mit der von Sorey gleichzieht. Dennoch kann sie die Seraphim nicht sehen, weil sie deren Existenz leugnet. Sorey möchte ihr daraufhin die Seraphim nahebringen und über mehrere Umstände funktioniert dies: Rose wird sein neuer Provisor, ohne dass er daraus irgendwelche Nachteile erhält. Ihre Resonanz ist mit seiner nahezu gleichzusetzen, weshalb sie sogar dazu imstande ist, mit den Seraphim zu armatisieren. Nachdem Sorey die spirituellen Kräfte der vier Elemente durch Prüfungen in sich aufgenommen hat und über die Irissteine mehr von Heldalfs Vergangenheit erfahren hat, wagt er es, sich dem Herrscher des Unheils zu stellen. Hierfür sucht er ihn dort auf, wo der Anführer der fünf stärksten Seraphim, Maotelus, versiegelt wurde: Camlann, der Ort des Ursprungs. Maotelus, der das Land selbst als Träger führt, wurde durch die Bosheit in Camlann zum Hellion und heftete sich an Heldalf, wodurch der Herrscher des Unheils entstanden ist. Um Heldalf bezwingen zu können, muss Sorey auf etwas zurückgreifen, was er nicht gewollt hatte: er verschießt die vier Seraphim als Angriffe mit eigenem Willen, sodass sie in das Ziel eindringen und die Verbindung zwischen dem Hellion und dem Träger kappen können. Dies mündet jedoch in den Tod des Seraphims, der von Bosheit verzehrt wird. In einem Duell mit Heldalf kann er mit seiner gesamten Kraft schließlich bezwingen und trennt ihn und Maotelus voneinander. Zuletzt tötet er Heldalf mit einem Schwertstich und nimmt damit den Fluch der Unsterblichkeit von ihm. Er sieht, wie die Energien der vier Seraphim wieder aus Heldalf herausgelangen, und findet sich schließlich vor Maotelus' Antlitz wieder. Er bleibt im Thron von Artorius zurück. Eine unbekannte Zeit später ist ein erwachsener Mikleo zu sehen, der eine Ruine erkundet. Hierbei stürzt er, wie schon zu Anfang bei den Ruinen am Mabinogio, weil der Boden unter ihm nachgibt: er wird jedoch von einer Hand gehalten, die denselben Handschuh trägt wie Sorey, und mit einem Lächeln blickt er zu seinem Retter hinauf. Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters Im spielbaren Epilog wird noch einmal deutlicher, was genau mit Sorey geschehen ist: die anderen Helden kämpfen sich über einen alternativen Weg nach Camlann durch, wo sie Hellions niederschlagen, die bis zu Sorey vordringen wollten. Dieser befindet sich jedoch hilflos in der Schlucht in Camlann, wo zuvor der Thron von Artorius gestanden hatte. Bis zu ihm begeben sich die anderen Helden zwar nicht, doch laut Rose ist er das Licht, das aus der Schlucht strömt und sich über die Welt verteilt: Sorey hat seine ganzen Sinne von der Welt abgekapselt, in der Hoffnung, Provisoren erschaffen zu können, die schließlich das Land läutern. Rose wurde zur Hirtin, um ihn dabei so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen, und nahm mitunter Alisha in einen Provisorpakt. Durch Soreys Entscheidung wird er jedoch in der Zeit zurückgelassen, denn die Läuterung des Landes und von Maotelus könnte Jahrhunderte in Anspruch nehmen. Es wird deutlich, dass Sorey das Ziel von Lunarre ist, der ihn zerfleischen will. Da Lunarre jedoch nur zwei Mal auftaucht und den Helden auch nicht erscheint, wird nicht erklärt, was genau er vorhat. Zudem ist durch den Epilog des Hauptszenarios bereits bestätigt, dass Sorey Jahrhunderte später wieder erwachen wird, sodass Lunarre seinen Plan wohl nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Persönlichkeit Sorey ist eine gutherzige und naive Persönlichkeit. Er kennt die wahre Welt nicht, weil er ausschließlich im Schutz seines Opas in Elysia großgeworden ist, wo keinerlei Bosheit herrscht. Als er daraufhin die Domäne von Zenrus verlässt, droht er sogar, der Bosheit selbst anheimzufallen. Weil Sorey das Bedürfnis hat, allen zu helfen, die Hilfe brauchen, steht er in einem Zwist: als Hirte darf er sich keiner Seite zugehörig fühlen. Wissenswertes *In der dritten Episode von Tales of Zestiria the X ist zu sehen, dass Sorey mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen kann, was er mitunter bei der Jagd auf Stachelschweine zu seinem Vorteil nutzt. *Er und Oscar Dragonia, ein Mensch aus Tales of Berseria, teilen sich denselben Kampfstil. Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass Sorey Drachenschwarm nicht erlernen kann und ihre mystischen Artes sich unterscheiden. Ansonsten haben beide identische Artes und diesselbe Ausführung derer. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Sorey Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Sorey Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Zestiria